Stakeout
by Third-Sin-Wrath
Summary: One Shot Bakugou x Uraraka What happens when Bakugou and Uraraka are stuck in the same place for seven days? Read this and find out! M for language. This was a challenge. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugou stared out the window, an annoyed expression written all over his face. No annoyed wasn't the word. He was on the brink of exploding again. The entirety of class 1-A was gathered in a a tight circle, yammering about something. He had no idea what it was. Whatever it was he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that they were being too loud.

Bakugou slammed his hands against his desk and stood up with a jolt. "Will you all shut the fuck up!" The room grew quiet as they stared at him. Some looked scared, including that dammed need Deku. Bakugou loudly moved his chair out of the way as he marched towards them. "What the hell are you idiots yammering about?" He violently kicked Mineta out of his way and pushed his phone charger out of his way. He didn't bother to memorize his name. He thinks it started with a K.

"Oh sorry man!" Kirishima smiled at him. Stupid hair was one of the few who weren't afraid of him. To an extend that impressed him. It also pissed him off. "We were just looking at this month's schedule."

"What about it?"

"It looks like we have all of next week off for some big event!" That damn four eyes.

"What?!" Bakugou yelled. This was the first he was hearing of this.

"I know right?!" Four eyes continued. "What could be so important that they cut our precious education for?! It's simply ridiculous!"

"Maybe they're giving us a break!" Pinky said hopefully.

"I severely doubt it." Bird face echoed.

"I sure hope that's the case!" Uraraka responded. "Between all of these villain attacks and these exams I need a break!"

Bakugou looked at her with a blank face. Not an angry expression like normal. Not annoyed. Just blank. He opened his mouth to say something when the classroom door slammed open. Aizawa slowly walked in and the classroom had grown quiet once again. Bakugou hadn't noticed the mourners that had returned. He also hadn't noticed how everyone had rushed to there seats upon seeing their teacher.

"Bakugou." The man spoke, annoyance in his voice.

Bakugou looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Take your seat."

Bakugou looked around. Everyone was looking at him. He allowed a soft blush to cover his cheeks as he walked to his seat stoically. "Kay." On his way he kicked the chair that belonged to his charger. He had been giggling at him. The hair slid underneath him and he fell to the ground. His chin hitting the desk as he went down.

Earphone chick nearly burst laughing before she caught their teachers glare. Bakugou sat down and returned to looking out the window. Served him right.

Aizawa then cleared his throat. "I'm sure you've all noticed that next week you will not be attending classes. Most of the class let out a loud cheer before being shot down by the ever gruesome glare of the pro hero in front of the class. Bakugou was not one of them. "As I was saying... Next week you will all be excused from classes because you will all be partaking in a project."

A collective groan filled the air but was ultimately ignored.

"What?" Aizawa asked.

Creation bitch was asking a question again. "Mr. Aizawa sir. What exactly is this project? And what are the parameters?"

"If you let me finish I'll tell you." He was annoyed.

"S-sorry sir..." Serves her right.

"The project will be a Stakeout Simulation." Everybodies intrust seemed to be peeked. Including Bakugou's. "For six days total you and a partner, who has already been assigned, will monitor and analyze your targets apartment. Your job is to figure out what their pseudo plan is and to formulate a plan to stop it on the seventh day. You will be given a room with a single bed, a small bathroom with a shower, and a small kitchen. Food will be provided. You and your partner must create a sleep schedule so that at least one person is monitoring at all times. You will be graded on teamwork, information gathered, the plan you created, and finally the effectiveness of said plan. Any questions?"

The damned need Deku raised his hand. "Uh s-sir." Aizawa looked towards him. "Wh-what if we need to leave the room early because of an emergency?"

"Excellent question Midoriya. If at any reason you need to leave the room there will be a keypad next to your door. You simply need to enter your given key code and you'll be let out." Everyone looked around with relief. "But, if we deem your reason for leaving to be not a reasonable then you and your partner immediately fail. To add, if at any point we think you or your partner might kill the other we'll open the door immediately. Other than that, your door does not open until the morning of the seventh day." Everyone gulped.

Four eyes opened his mouth again. "And what of our schoolwork sir? You surely can't expect us to just go a week without expanding our knowledge!"

"Of course not." He said dully. Everyone groaned. "You'll have your school work delivered to you each morning and you are to have it done by the end of the seventh day. Understand me?" No one objected. "Good. You're relieves from classes for the day. Go pack. The bus will pick you up at five am sharp. You will not know your partner until you are in the room alone together. Dismissed."

Aizawa crawled into his sleeping bag and turned away from them. Everyone except from Bakugou stood up and started to head out, talking about who'd they like to room with. One conversation pissed him off more than the others.

"Sooooo~ I bet you want to get bunked with Midoriya, don't you Uraraka~?" Invisabitch cooed at her friend, making her blush.

"Wh-what?! N-no way!"

The classroom empties fast. Leaving Bakugou alone. "Stupid nerd."

* * *

The next Morning Bakugou was feeling exhausted. He had been up all night, trying to train his anger out. It didn't work. He was still seething. And to make matters worse he had no idea why. That just made him even angrier.

He looked out the window of the bus. They had split them up into two groups and put them in separate buses. Bus A was to be dropped off first and then their partners from bus B. Bakugou was on bus B. Which meant that his partner was already waiting for him. That pissed him off. He hated being second. What he hated most was being last. Lucky him for getting dropped off dead last. To make matters worse was that Kirishima had been on bus B too. That meant there was no way they'd be partners. He was at least glad that that damned Deku and that dammed icyhot were also bus B.

"We're here Bakugou." Aizawa announced and he looked forward. Bakugou stood up, grabbed his bag and walked to the front of the bus. Aizawa stared at him for a few minutes before handing him a piece of paper. "Your room number is on this." He reached out and grabbed the paper, trying to pull it away. Aizawa wouldn't let go. "Play nice and don't blow anything up." He let go of the paper.

"Whatever." Bakugou replied as he hopped off the bus. He unfolded the slip of paper. "Seventh floor. Room number thirteen."

Bakugou sighed as he entered the building. Finding the elevator fast he ignored it and took the stairs. He was a lot of things. Lazy was not one of them. He reached the seventh floor within a couple of minutes and quickly found his room. He noticed a keypad and looked again at his slip of paper. He typed in the four digit code, finding it humorous that it coincidentally spelled out "Boom."

He opened the door and nearly let out a surprised yell when he spotted his roommate. Sitting on the floor, looking incredibly groggy, was Uraraka. His face grew red as he looked at her. She was only wearing a white tee shirt and her underwear. Or at least he hoped she was wearing her underwear underneath the long shirt. He quickly adverted his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed.

She looked up at him groggily. "Oh hi Bakugou..."

Hi! Hi! That's what she had to say to him? He quickly entered the room and shut the door behind him. "WHAT-" He began before she shoo she'd him.

"it's still early..." She said tiredly.

He quieted down. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at him confused. "I'm waiting for my par-" She took a second before her eyes widened fully in realization. "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE MY PARTNER!" She screamed. She then realized her state of undress and quickly ran into the bathroom, locking herself in.

Bakugou was dumbfounded. He looked around the small room. The living room was connected with the kitchen. There was a sofa and a tv that was connected to surveillance equipment. The equipment was facing the window. He saw a door on the other side of the room and assumed it was the room. The door to the left of him must have been the bathroom. He sighed. This was going to be a long week.

He looked to the ground and saw Uraraka's Descartes clothes and her bag. In the pile were her shoes, her socks, her pants and her... He blushed slightly as he looked at the garment of clothing that covered the girls chest. He kicked off his shoes and aligned theirs near the door. He then scooped up the clothes and her bag and took them into the room. He dumped her discarded clothes a basket then dumbed all of her clothes in a drawer. He would have put them away neatly but he didn't want to touch her underwear and seem like a perv. He then arranged his clothes in a different drawer neatly.

Once he was done he quickly wrote up a schedule for them. The first eight hours would go to him. The next to her. And the last eight hours they would work together. He slid the paper under the door of the bathroom. "Hey Uraraka." He called as calmly as possible. Take a look at this schedule for me. Is it alright with you?"

He heard a shaky reply. "Y-yeah! It all s-seems good!"

Bakugou nodded and looked at the clock. It was only six thirty-seven. The project didn't officially start until eight am sharp. "I'ma make some breakfast." He told her and made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator until he pulled out some sausage, eggs, ham, bacon, and green onions.

He qquickly got to work on making an omelette for the both of them. After about thirty minutes he had finished making two perfect omelette. "Fuck yeah." He places the two plates on the table and hollered at Uraraka. "Out of the bathroom! Breakfast is ready!"

"Turn around!" She called.

"Wha-"

"Just do it!"

He sighed and turned around. "Okay I did it!"

He heard the bathroom door open accompanied by the hurried steps of the girl. He turned around to see the door wide open and no one insight.

He sat down and began eating. A minute later Urarak walked out wearing pajama pants with her shirt.

"You could have organizes my clothes." She huphed slightly

"Did you want me to touch your underwear?"

She blushed. "N-no... Thank you for the mean..." She said as she picked up the fork and began eating. She stopped after three bites.

Bakugou looked at her, tense for some reason. "What?"

"This is... DELICIOUS!" She squealed happily. He blushed slightly.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Who knew you were such a good housewife Bakugou?!"

He growled. "The fuck di-"

"S-sorry... j-joking..." She was scared. He didn't like that, for some reasons he didn't understand.

"It's fine..." He told her.

She was about to say something when a ring like a school bell went off.

"Project started." He told her. "Go get some sleep. I'll wake you at four."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

"It's morning."

She said nothing and went to the room. Idiot.

* * *

Day 1: Night:

Bakugou felt himself waken up. He sat up groggily, looking at the clock. It was midnight. Day one was officially had a third of the day to go. It was quiet for the most part. It put him on edge.

He looked to his round faced partner. "Morning sleepy head!" She said cheerfully.

He looked her in the eyes. He noticed she had a slight blush on her face. He decided to ignore it and through the blanket off. He stood up, wearing only his boxers, and got dressed.

"I-I-I made breakfast..." She stuttered as she looked away from him.

"What'd you make?" He asked her as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Omlette's..." She said to him. "I can't really make anything else."

"That's stupid." He walked out of the room to find the kitchen in a complete utter mess. His brow twitched.

"Sorry about the mess..." She ribbed the back of her head nervously as she walked past him.

She set the plates on the table and began to dig in. "Go ahead and eat. I made extras too!" She said between mouthfuls.

He sat down and looked at the food she'd made him. It didn't look appetizing. He poked it with his fork and took a bite. It tasted awful. "This tastes awful." He told her. He looked up and she visibly sank.

"I know..." She said sadly. "You don't have to eat it..." She turned away. She looked so sad. She looked like she wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself.

He gulped harshly and quickly shoveled the food down his throat. "More. Now." He handed her his plate.

She looked at him with her big eyes. "You don't have to force yourself..."

"I ain't letting it go to waste. So gimme more."

She smiled brightly and nodded. Bakugou ate three more plates. He also ended up spending one and a half hours in the bathroom.

Nothing else much happened that night. They mostly just passed small talk here and there.

Bakuou's mind usually travelled to after the sports festival. She had said thank you to him. He had beat the crap out of her but she said thanks. At first he thought she was some kind of Masochist but he eventually came to the conclusion that she was crazy. Then he entertained the idea that she admired him for treating her like an equal. But that was crazy.

Day 3:

Nothing happened on the second day. They got some information but not much. On day three Bakugou, finally sick of her cooking, decided to teach Uraraka to cook. It was difficult. And it took hours. And many failed meals that tasted awful. But they finally did it. Uraraka had finally made a meal that was decent. And to Bakugou it was the best decent meal he had ever eaten. And he admittedly had a lot of fun teaching her. Sure he yelled and cursed at her but he had fun.

"Not bad." Bakugou told her as he swelled the last bite.

"You mean it?" She said happily. She clapped her hands together and bounced up and down happily. "Yaaaaaaaaay!" She cheered and floated towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

A blush covers his cheeks as he stands up abrubtly, pushing Uraraka away and knocking over the table. "Wh-what the fuck?!" He yells.

"S-sorry..." She blushes as she floats in midair.

Bakugou turned away from her, hiding his face. "I-it's okay..."

They barely even looked at each other for the rest of the night. Or even the following day. This caused an aching inside of Bakugou. He didn't know why.

Day5:

Uraraka asked Bakugo to help her with her homework. When she did Bakugou answered almost immediately before catching himself. He missed talking to her. A lot.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled angrily. "How are you not getting this?! It's so simple! You haven't gotten a single answer right!"

Uraraka smiles shyly as she rubbed the back of her head. "B-Bakugou... you've onlay asked one question..."

"And you still got it wrong!"

"Come on Bakugou... Go easy on me... I told you science was my worst subject..." She whined.

"You want me to go easy on you?!" He yelled angrily. "You want me to treat you like your beneath me? You want me to not show you respect as a rival?"

Uraraka got worked up. "No!" She screamed proudly.

He tricked her. How else would he get to see that smile.

"No! No! No! You're doing it wrong!" He yelled.

Day 6:

"I'm telling that's a stupid idea!" Bakugou yells loudly. He was red in the face.

"And I'm telling you it will!" Uraraka yelled loudly. "Will you just trust me you loud mouthed asshole?!"

"Why the fuck should I trust an idiot like you?!" He yelled back. "You're plan is fucking stupid!"

"Like yours is much better!" She yells back.

"Fuck you my plan is-"

"Shit!" She continues with a smiles. "You're plan sucks and you hate it!"

"You make me so fucking angry!" He yelled. "You make me... You make me want to..."

"To what?" She yelled back. "What are you gonna do? Do you wanna fight?"

Bakugou clenched his fist and stomped towards her.

Uraraka's confident facade crumbled and fear lit up her eyes. "I-I was just joking Bakugou... Y-you're plan's great..."

"Too late for that Uraraka..." Bakugou growled lowly as he closed the space.

Uraraka backed up until she hit the wall. "B-Bak-"

She was silenced as Bakugou pressed his lips against hers in a surprisingly delicate kiss. He pressed his hands to her hips as he pulled her closer. He felt her relax into him and wrap her arms around his neck. He licked her lips for entrance and was more than happy to be granted.

After a few minutes she pushed him away, leaving Bakugou confused.

"Wha-" He began.

"I-I'm s-sorry I can't..." She ran passed him.

Out of instinct Bakugou grabbed her wrist. "Wh-what's wrong?" He could hear his voice. He sounded broken and he hated it. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no..." Uraraka sounded like she was going to cry. "I-it's my fault..." She tried to pull away.

He held her tight. "Please Urarak... I like you... go out with me..."

"I'm sorry Bakugou but I can't..."

"Why not?" He felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. "Please at least tell me why..."

"Because I thought I liked Deku!" She screamed at him. Out of shock he let go of her wrist and backed away. "I thought I liked Deku! That kiss should have felt wrong! And part of it did!" Tears fell down her face. "But it also felt sooo right... And I... I don't understand... I... I'm sorry... I need time to myself..."

He watched her walk away. And he felt something inside of him snap...

Two Days Later

Bakugou And Uraraka had completed the project without a hitch. Well almost. They passed easily. During the plan that he and Uraraka had formed he had been... distracted. Because he was so distracted he ended up getting injured. It wasn't to bad but he had to stay in the medical wing for a few days. He wouldn't accept any visitors. He didn't wanna see anybody.

The only person that he wished he could see was Uraraka. But she probably never wanted to see him again. He didn't blame her though. He wouldn't.

"Katsuki Bakugou." Recovery girl called for him.

"Yeah old hag?" He responded.

"You have a visitor." She told him.

"Send em' away." He told her. "I don't wanna see any visitors."

"Even me?"

Bakugou's eyes snapped to the girl in front of him. "U-Uraraka..."

"That's me..." She said as she got closer to him and sat on the bed next to him. "Sorry I haven't visited..."

"Why'd you come?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"I wanted to talk... about the kiss." She whispered the last part, a deep blush creeping on her cheek.

A similar blush fell on his own. "What about it?"

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"Dummy." She insulted him as she pressed her lips against his.

She just called him a dummy. But he doesn't care. He smiled into the kiss happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that this is actually supposed to be a One shot! But I do have two more BNHA stories that are rather new! Go ahead and check them out!


End file.
